User talk:GMRE/Archive 13
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11 and Archive 12. Tips for Falco Maxime: Centcom Yo GMRE have you any tips for completing Falco Maxime: Centcom early? 21:03, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :I didn't complete it early, but I suppose you could grapple around constantly to stay away from the FOW weapon and shoot from the parachute. Also, a good way to take out some items might be with a plane, or helicopter. You'd have to fly past at high speed multiple times and fire lots of missiles. If you get killed, anything you destroyed will still be destroyed when you return next time, so just keep trying. GMRE (talk) 21:15, December 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:21, December 31, 2015 (UTC) BTW, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's Eve :To you too and welcome back. Have you seen the big the news yet? GMRE (talk) 18:24, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Dang... nope ::But now I'm excited [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:27, December 31, 2015 (UTC) And I'm back again Got a new broadband link [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:42, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Something about the centcoms All their towers are destroyed one way or another Cima Leon: Centcom is destroyed by a nuke Corda Dracon: Centcom quite literally collapses in Falco Maxime: Centcom is destroyed by its own FOW (albeit deliberately) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:40, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah? GMRE (talk) 18:17, January 7, 2016 (UTC) About the destructibles in JC3 Like Core Electrical Unit or Long Range Radar Will those need new articles or could they become new sections in existing pages? Like Antenna Towers are apparently redirects for Communications Mast. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:02, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :It would probably be better to make articles for them. Redirecting things to Gas Holders and Communications Mast is really more of a temporary thing. Or I don't know, those 2 are good examples of what are obviously still Gas Holders and Communications Masts. I guess it depends on weather anyone bothers to make those articles. I redirected those, because that was a quick and easy way to have a temporary solution. I'm not too likely to make those articles myself. GMRE (talk) 22:10, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll go ahead and make them then [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:12, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Splitting Cut game content I think it is a good idea. It is becoming a little hard to find sections. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:17, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Infobox coding help. A couple of users like yourself have made infoboxes for your profile with a bunch of statistics. I want to do the same but I can't seem to figure out how to make custom statistics for it, such as "Vehicle(s) of Choice" because the code only seems to support a limited amount of statistics depending on what type of template you use. I paid a visit to the Template article and didn't find any help there. Could you please tell me how to make a custom infobox template? Thanks. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 17:07, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Actually we're using the same one infobox. We've just made use of different lines. By leaving something blank, it won't appear. If you want to add a short list of favourite vehicles, see how the example on the template page has a list of locations. :A template is made when the page is named "Template:Infobox Samplename". The Samplename must be 1 word. GMRE (talk) 17:19, January 14, 2016 (UTC) A certain pic File:Imperator Bavarium Tank forecfield.png Can you change the "e" and the "c"? You don't have to if you want, but again I'm a grammar and spelling policia. As well as a contributor [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:09, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :Done and I left a redirect, so the links still work. GMRE (talk) 16:27, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Pictures. So I just figured something out about my pictures. The ones taken as snapshots from a Fraps video clip appear as widescreen with black bars, but the ones taken using Steam are full screen. Which do you prefer? I'll stop doing the other one. Example: Urga Fura 570 The Rebellion variants are with Fraps, and the Medici Military variants are using Steam. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 22:13, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :Why can't you take screenshots with fraps? That's how I've been making them for a while now. Also, try to take a picture of the same thing at the same time using both programs and see if there's a noticeable color/quality difference. :Personally, I don't like pointless black bars. JC1 cut-scenes all have them and I cut them away from screenshots, using Paint. The subtitles are on the black area, so I've left a few of it. Example: Some Like it Hotter. Back then I was using Xfire for screenshots. GMRE (talk) 15:58, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok. I can take screenshots with both Fraps and Steam, but it seems a glitch prevents both from being open at a time and I mistakenly took some pictures with Fraps. I'm not going to do that anymore. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:37, January 20, 2016 (UTC) WAM ranking. I just noticed that our WAM rank is currently 90 and it peaked at 33! I was actually surprised at how high(low?) it got and thought you might find it interesting. Our highest before that was something like 190, I believe. Obviously we were quite popular around the time that JC3 released. Kronos Talk 04:33, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Excellent. GMRE (talk) 16:49, January 22, 2016 (UTC) User:Yonedge hp This user changed the name of Volcano island in Medici to "Volcano Island" and he is not an admin. In fact he isn't anything. Not staff, admin, user... Who is he? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:45, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Just reported it to the higher ups while you were posting here. I've already moved it back. GMRE (talk) 19:52, January 26, 2016 (UTC) A Just Cause Baby Panay (and the nuclear missiles) actually never leave Panau. Instead he does a giant loop around Panau all the while shooting you. Thought it might be interesting to note. BTW, this would've been impossible on just your handheld weapons. You need unlimited health and ammo mods [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:43, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :I noticed that he doesn't leave Panau by constantly being able to see the islands under me, but I don't remember the exact route anymore. Did he go east? GMRE (talk) 17:25, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Well I also don't remember the route that exactly, but I do remember that it first passed by Kampung Kepulauan Selatan, then Kuala Rajang, and then briefly near Kem Port Pelangi, then it makes a massive u-turn around the Lautan Lama Desert, and then I don't exactly remember [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:40, January 30, 2016 (UTC) More spam? Do you guys think the wiki is getting alot more spam since jc3 came out? 17:49, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :Definitely. But that's because there's also a lot more people visiting the site now. GMRE (talk) 17:53, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Some odd glitch My user avatar has been defaulting to the anonymous "white head" avatar sporadically Similar to User:Wingsuiter but I have a avatar [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:11, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :The next time it happens, try to find out if you're still logged in. This sort of thing happened to me too a few times (not recently) and it seemed that wikia had automatically logged me out. GMRE (talk) 19:24, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::No no no I am logged in and it displays a white head avatar ::When I'm not (logged in), there is a black head avatar with "Sign in" to the right of it ::I wish I could I could take a screenshot but I can't for some reason [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:32, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::EDIT: I think I know what you mean by wikia logging you out ::That used to happen to me all the time after roughly an hour of inactivity after I last made an edit ::But I think that changed now because I can now make edits hours apart and it won't log me off [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:37, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Baby Panay's missile route I've got it! And apparently you can survive the entire route, but it is really tricky The missiles are arranged by Baby Panay on the American missile, Rico on the Russian missile (initially), left is the Japanese missile, and right is the Chinese missile. I disarmed the Russian missile, and then just repeatedly stunt jumped back and forth between the Japanese and Chinese missile It works, but Baby Panay must have trained as a sniper in the military Baby Panau can hit you mid-jump Apparently he starts out near the East Tanah Raya - Selatan Archipelago border (instead of the U1 per se), travels through Kampung Kepulauan Selatan, then Kuala Rajang, passes near Kem Port Rodrigo, through Kem Port Pelangi, makes a giant loop around the Lautan Lama Desert (though not the entire desert), and then you know that giant island which separates East Tanah Raya and Panau Tengah Bay? He starts heading down there, but then abruptly goes up north, passes through Bandar Pertama, then passes through Pekan Buah Melambak, and then goes through the giant canyon in that Berawan Besar Mountains, and then just goes through Pelaut Archipelago and East Tanah Raya until you're back where you started. Essentially it's a giant tour of Panau, but with someone shooting at you. When I got back to where I started, I heard a weird "Boom" and the three missiles went into SCRAM mode, or basically took off and I failed the mission because Baby Panay got away [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:51, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Nice work. You should add the above into the A Just Cause article. GMRE (talk) 16:55, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Salirosian Has it ever occurred to you that it could mean a citizen of Colle Salrosa? Just a thought [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:40, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe, but that would mean that the developers messed up the spelling. GMRE (talk) 19:49, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::True... but how would they be able to make a mistake like that? It's like "American: America" "Italian: Italy" [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:51, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::"Sal'i'''rosan Skramp" and "Sal'i'rosan fishermen" vs "Colle Salrosa". This isn't the same difference as between "Italian" and "Italy". Some towns have graffiti that say something like "Libera Salrosa". GMRE (talk) 20:13, February 9, 2016 (UTC) I'm back BTW, do you have any guess on what FOW might stand for? I want to guess Field Operational Weapon. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:43, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Whatever it stands for would have to make sense in every sentence it's been used in. "Field operational" would just mean that the recently developed weapon is in a finished condition and ready for (battle)field use. Unless you mean field as in "mathematical construct for analysis of remote effects", but in that case there would have to be something to say what kind of field it is. GMRE (talk) 16:24, February 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I mean battlefield tested ::And for some reason my page is still locked [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?]] 18:34, February 17, 2016 (UTC) CS Odjur in roadblocks? I already left a message on that page's talk page, but no one seems to have responded to it, so I had to leave a message here [[User:Anonymous230385|'''Anonymous230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:34, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Possibly more Cut game content from Just Cause 3 This pic was Tom warning them about Di Ravello's impending attack at the cove In the game, they are inside now. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:01, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that this scene may have been relocated to a more boring background for the trailer, because the trailer didn't need to show more than that. They just needed to show the important characters with out drawing attention away to anything. Rico, Tom and the blond woman. I'm sure they knew that fans would assume it's Maria. :I'm also completely sure that the "leaked" screenshots that created some momentary hate from microtransactions were actually not at all leaked. Those were probably a fake leak to start a sudden viral marketing campaign on the internet/social media. The news of hated microtransactions gave them additional news stories. GMRE (talk) 21:31, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the links But chances are, I won't be uploading any screenshots for a long time [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:33, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :Oh? Why's that? GMRE (talk) 17:16, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Camera battery is dead (And I don't want to replace it) ::Besides, they're low resolution ::I'm pretty sure no wiki viewer would like to see low resolution pics [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:19, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Can't you stick an AA battery into your camera? And you had the Xbox version, right? GMRE (talk) 17:22, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::Did you not see the "I don't want to replace it" ::::Um no I'm PC... until late, when my laptop updated to some new Windows version and now for some reason Just Cause 2 won't open ::::BTW, on the Re-Oppression page, the trivia section says something about confirmation... but it was you who added it. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:27, February 21, 2016 (UTC)